Unforgetable Nights
by Littleryokot
Summary: Brendon and Ryan. Three years of a great relationship is ruined by a ghost that was hit by the bands tour bus. What will the couple do to restore their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Got to love Panic at the Disco. I'm working on the next chapter as you read!!!!!

* * *

Watching Ryan sleep was like watching a brand new baby sleeping in a mother's arms. Brendon touched every inch of Ryan's face lightly with his finger tips, receiving a sigh from Ryan's lips. They were both laying down on the floor of their room, a blanket being the only thing covering them. Brendon had brought Ryan to a bed and breakfast for their three year anniversary. They enjoyed the room very much.

"Ryan, time to wake up." Brendon whispered in Ryan's ear.

He shifted in his sleep. His eyes fluttered opened and looked up at Brendon with a smile.

"Good Morning," Ryan pulled Brendon's arm around him and kissed his arm. "Thank you for taking me here."

Brendon kissed Ryan's temple and smiled.

"Your welcome, now lets leave before we start to get a little noisy." He turned Ryan's head towards his own and kissed him on the lips.

A bad move on Brendon's part, as Ryan wanted to finish their kiss with a little more bang. But being the gentleman Brendon was, he pulled away from Ryan and looked at him right in the eye.

"No more then this, Ryan. I'm sure we were just as bad last night. We probably kept them up all night, I mean with you screaming and me banging you up against the wall." Ryan blushed and turned away from Brendon.

Brendon saw this and immediately regretted talking about what they had done the night before. His grip on Ryan tightened and soon Ryan could feel Brendon's breath against his neck.

"I'm sorry Ryan, I just don't want to do it right now. I don't want our relationship to be about sex." Ryan turned back to face his lover.

"I don't want it to be about sex either, Brendon, but I like fooling around with you. It's fun." Brendon laughed and kissed Ryan passionately. Ryan took this opportunity to sneak his tongue into Brendon's mouth. This grabbed Brendon's attention. This time he would respond to the tom foolery, just to make Ryan happy. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. They pulled apart and both sighed. Brendon got up, pulled some pants on and headed to the door.

"Who is it?" Brendon asked.

"It's Spencer! Tell Ryan to get dressed and both of you get out here! We're coming to pick you up!" Brendon turned around and looked at Ryan. He was already dressed and putting things back into place.

Brendon smiled and opened the door. Spencer walked in with a grimace look on his face.

"You guys need to stop having sex everywhere. Now please tell me that you won't be doing anything on the tour." Spencer said as he looked back a forth between the two.

They both nodded and started to pack up their things.

Back on the bus, Jon waited patiently for the three other band members. He knew Brendon and Ryan were going to be making out the ride back to Las Vegas. The problem was did Spencer know that. He wanted to stop them from doing anything on the trip to protect the band from any reporters or tabloids. He had to know that whatever he said they would do the opposite. Jon looked out the window and saw the three walking out of the bed and breakfast. He started the car and opened the door to the back seat. Brendon and Ryan climbed in as Spencer walked around to the front seat.

"So Brendon, how was your night?" Jon laughed as Spencer slapped him over the head.

Brendon laughed along with him and Ryan just hide his face into Brendon's arm.

"Make him shut up or I'm going to slit his throat!" Ryan tried to lung at Jon, but was stopped when Jon slammed down on the breaks.

"What the hell was that for, Jon?!" Spencer screamed as Jon was slowly recovering from whiplash.

All he did was point out the window at some dark shadow. Spencer turned and looked at what Jon was pointing at. His mouth dropped.

* * *

Please review! I would love to hear comments. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!!!! Yay!!! Okay GET READING!

* * *

"Oh my god! Jon I think you hit someone." Ryan said as he covered his mouth with his hand.

Jon turned around and looked at Ryan with a sarcastic look on his face.

"You think?" He quick turned back to the window and opened the door.

He stepped out of the bus and slowly made his way around it. Brendon followed him. Once they got to the front of the bus, the person they had hit wasn't there.

"Well that was waste of time." Brendon said and walked back to the bus door. He got there and grabbed the handle of the door then stopped. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the ground.

Jon walked back as well and saw Brendon. His eyes widened and quickly ran to Brendon's side.

"Oh shit! What the hell happened?" Jon smacked the bus to tell the others that there was something wrong.

Quickly, both Ryan and Spencer came out of the bus and saw the two other band members. Ryan's eyes widened.

" Brendon , oh my god what happened?" Ryan looked at Jon with sad eyes, kneeling down next to Brendon's body.

Jon just shook his head and looked down at Brendon.

"I walked back over here and he had passed out." Jon looked up at Spencer.

Spencer sighed and turned to Ryan.

"I think you should get back on the bus while we carry Brendon in." Ryan did as he was told and waited for Spencer and Jon to place Brendon back into the bus.

The ride to the hospital was a long one for Ryan. He was the one who had to hold Brendon still as they hit bumps and turned. Once they were there, Brendon was rushed into emergency. Jon took Ryan home an hour after they got to the hospital and Spencer stayed there to see if Brendon was going to be released. He wasn't able to return to the hotel for that night. So Spencer called Jon and he picked him.

Ryan sat in the hotel room him and Brendon shared, worried and tired. He was waiting for Jon to get back with Spencer so he could tell Ryan that everything would be okay and Brendon was just outside the door. But that never happened. Spencer came back, without Brendon and told Ryan that he had to spend the night at the hospital. He almost passed out himself. He sat down in one of the chairs near his bed and looked out the window.

"Brendon." Ryan sighed and shut his eyes.

At the hospital, the doctors had left Brendon's room and shut off the lights in his room, leaving him to sleep. Suddenly all the lights in the hospital bust. The doctors started to panic and quickly started to check all of the patients. Brendon's eyes flew open and he sat up in his bed. He grabbed his head and started screaming.

"Stop it! Get out of my head!" He slowly sunk in between his knees and dropped his hands.

When he looked up and his eyes were gray. His smile appeared gruesome and evil. Brendon stepped out of his bed and walked to the doorway of his room.

"Excuse me, sir, but you should still be in your room." One of the nurses tried to push him back into his room. He slammed her into a wall and started walking out of the hospital.

The next morning, the remaining band members went off to visit Brendon in the hospital. Once they got there, they noticed that all the lights were off and there were police around what looked like Brendon's room. They quickly ran over to one of the police men.

"What happened?" Spencer asked looking back at Ryan.

The police man to him. "The power got shut off and one of the patients walked out the hospital and hurt one of the nurses. Did you know the patient?"

Spencer and Jon nodded as Ryan hide hid face into Spencer's back.

"Jon take Ryan outside while I talk to the police man." Jon did as he was told. He took a hold Ryan and started to push him towards the entrance of the emergency room.

* * *

Review! That's the best I can do for the second chapter. Onto the next one! 


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapter 3

It's been two days since the day a the hospital and Ryan seemed to be getting worse everyday that past. Spencer started to get worried for his best friend. He was walking around the hotel looking for some ice when he heard something coming from Ryan's room. It sounded like moaning. He quickly opened the door and saw Brendon standing over a sleeping Ryan. Spencer's eyes widened.

"Brendon, we've been looking for you. Ryan's been worried about you." He started walking towards him, but was soon stopped by Brendon.

He looked up at Spencer with sad eyes.

"Spencer, I'm not supposed to be here. You remember that person we hit?" Spencer nodded. "Well I believe that it was a spirit. It took over me and hurt that nurse. I only left because I didn't want to hurt anybody else."

Spencer eyebrows frowned as he looked at Brendon with an angry expression.

"The only thing that you hurt was Ryan. When you left he went into depression and that made me worry about him." Spencer walked over to Brendon and punched him in the gut.

Brendon hunched over and started coughing. Ryan began to stir and the two looked over at him. His eyes opened and he looked over at the two. His eyes widened and he quickly jumped out of bed , wrapping his arms around Brendon.

"Brendon! Please tell me this isn't a dream." Brendon smiled and wrapped his arms around Ryan as well.

"No it's not a dream. I'm really here Ryan." He looked up at Spencer as if telling him to leave the room now.

Spencer got the picture and left the two alone, knowing what they were going to do. Brendon pulled away from Ryan and kissed him passionately. Ryan's eyes slowly shut and accepted this kiss. Brendon's hands roamed Ryan's chest. This turn Ryan on so quickly that they would be in bed with in seconds.

Morning came to soon for Brendon and Ryan. They looked at each other for the longest time, never once looking away. Brendon watched Ryan closely as if trying to memorize his face.

"Ryan, I love you." Ryan looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you too, Brendon." He touched Ryan's face lightly with his finger tips, repeating the events that had happened three days ago. Ryan's eyes swelled with tears and he turned away.

"Brendon, I thought I would never see you again and now…your acting like a different person." Ryan turned back to him with sad eyes. Brendon returned the look and kissed Ryan's neck softly.

"I'm sorry I'm acting like this. I don't have control of how I act anymore. Just remember I love you." Ryan got angry and sat up in bed.

"See that's what I'm talking about, Brendon. You're completely different. You use to joke around after we had sex and now your all depressed. Brendon, I love you, but you need to bring back the old Brendon." Ryan stepped out of bed and started put on his clothes. Brendon sat up as well and stared at Ryan.

"Ryan, please come back to bed. I hurt a nurse and some kind of spirit took over my body. You would think I would be fine after that." Ryan turned around to face Brendon.

"What did you say?" He walked up to the bed and grabbed Brendon's face. "Ar-Are you going nuts Brendon?"

Brendon's eyes widened and he removed Ryan's hands from his face. It was silent for what seemed like forever. Brendon finally looked away.

"I'm leaving." He got up and pulled on his pants. He looked around for his shirt and shoes and headed for the door.

Ryan began to panic. He tired to grab Brendon before the door shut, but he was to late. This was the biggest fight he and Brendon had ever been in. Why did he have to say that to the one person he truly loved?

Brendon had just walked out of his life. For now.


End file.
